Ok is Wonderful
by TabB
Summary: Wevid fic with Klaine. Wevid needs more love! Wes's party leads to a game of Truth or Dare which secrets are revealed, and not just through the truths.


**A/N: Klaine will forever be my OTP but I absolutely **_**adore**_** Wevid. This is both a Klaine fic and a Wevid fic although it was supposed to be mainly a Wevid fic. There is not enough Wevid on this site! Not that this is good Wevid but you know *shrugs***

**I'm absolutely devastated knowing the Warblers are 99% leaving after Regionals (and I refuse to believe Pav actually dies. They're tricking us... Luke must have stolen our favourite Warbler and they're too embarrassed to admit it so they are pretending he died. I see what you did there Luke, now you've got him all to yourself, sneaky. No, but really... PAV DON'T GO D: ). When I first saw Teenage Dream I never thought I'd become this attached to that group (well, Darren yes, but not the others). But they're AMAZING. And I'm not just talking about singing (Yes. I know they don't use their voices on the show but, trust me, they can actually sing. I still don't know why they don't use the actor's voices), acting, or looking absolutely gorgeous all the time. **

**They are all so nice and I love following them on Twitter (and Riker on tumblr) and Dom's livestreams (until I went to uni and could not longer tune in D: ). Being a part of the Warblers sub fandom has been absolutely amazing and I love you all. Will you be crying when the Warbler's last scene airs? I was crying when they tweeted filming was over, I'll be freaking bawling when their last episode airs (which I am led to believe is one or two after Regionals now? They're singing Misery I think).**

**Ok, that was a bit (ok, a lot) of a ramble. Reviews are loved, constructive criticism is also loved. I need it. So... yeah.**

**And apparantly I still don't own Glee or the characters, just so you know.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Kurtie pweese" Wes turned to Kurt with overly cliché puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together so he was begging, "you'll have a great time with Blainey. We'll make sure there is spin the bottle and everything just so you two have the chance to kiss"

"Wesley Emmett. One, why is it so important to you for me to go to your little party? And two, you know Blaine and I are just friends so there will be no kissing" Kurt blushed a furious shade of red at that last part.

Wes clutched his heart and gasped "Kurt, you insult me! This party will be anything but little. Come on, you know you want too"

"Fine! I will go to your not so little party. Are we good?"

"Yes. We're good. I shall see you there then, yes?" Wes winked as he handed over the details to Kurt waving him a farewell.

Wes had been planning this party for awhile now and had been badgering Kurt for nearly two weeks to come. He knew he'd cave at the last minute, especially when he mentioned 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Blaine' in the same sentence. Wes knew that Kurt and Blaine would kiss at the party, especially with a little influence from his good friend alcohol, and then they would finally, _finally_, stop moaning about each other. Wes thought he would strangle Blaine the next time he mentioned how absolutely wonderful Kurt's eyes were, or Kurt the next time he mentioned how amazing Blaine's hair was when he relaxed on the gel. And both of them went on constantly about how 'delicious' the others lips looked. It was seriously getting to the point where David and Wes were going insane.

So, Wes cooked up the idea of a party. He knew that the last time Kurt and Blaine went to a party, Blaine ended up getting drunk out of his mind and sucking Rachel 'Lead female vocals for New Directions' Berry's face, leading to him questioning his sexuality. Kurt and Blaine had this massive fight over it. But this time it would be different. Wes would make sure they kissed one way or another.

* * *

Wes and David sat in Wes's large living space bickering over which were better, Red Vines or Twizzlers. "Red Vines! Come on Wes! We both watched A Very Potter Sequel... what CAN'T they do?"

"Apparently taste good" David replied rolling his eyes, "don't get me wrong I loved A Very Potter Musical and the Sequel, and rather enjoy the uncanny resemblance Harry Potter has to our Blainey-boy but Wes, Red Vines are disgusting. Really. I bet Joey Richter doesn't even like them. He was eating Twizzlers in A Very Potter Musical you know. Which came FIRST"

"Huh, I didn't think you were that into them. You really noticed what snack he was eating?"

"Wes. That's not the point. And yes, I might have"

This time Wes was the one rolling his eyes at David. He glanced around the empty room and checked his watch.

"We have exactly an hour before everybody starts arriving. Alcohol?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check"

"Good Time?"

"Not quite. Wes. You and I are sitting here discussing SNACK FOOD. Wait until everybody gets here then maybe we can check that one"

Wes pouted, "you don't like spending time with me David?"

"Not what I meant. Come on, we've got an hour. That's TWO Family Guy episodes"

* * *

Three hours later the living space was filled with Dalton Academy boys and, surprisingly, about the same amount of girls scattered throughout. Wes's girlfriend was there, and so was David's. Most had a drink in their hand and were chatting with each other although a few were dancing, clearly under the influence. Kurt and Blaine stood in the corner, watching amused.

"I can't believe they would dance like that. They look rather drunk"

Kurt turned to Blaine with his classic 'judging you' look, "Now you see what **you** looked like at Rachel's party. Well, minus the sucking face. Oh, no wait. Over there in that corner? Wes and his girlfriend what's-her-name making out. Yeah, the dancing plus the make out session and ladies and gentlemen, we have Blaine Anderson!"

"Kuuurt," Blaine whined, "I thought we agreed to forget about that"

"No. You told me to forget, I never said I agreed"

"Whatever"

Both had a drink but neither had any intentions of getting drunk; especially after what happened at the last party. Kurt had noticed Blaine's dramatic drop in alcohol assumption between Rachel's party and Wes's.

"So, avoiding the alcohol so you don't end up kissing someone again tonight?"

"No, I'm avoiding the alcohol so I don't either end up kissing someone I _don't_ want to, or I kiss said person while drunk and make a fool of myself" Blaine looked directly at Kurt while he said this and winked causing Kurt to blush and nod, "What's your excuse?"

Kurt paused for a moment before responding truthfully, "Bambi."

Before Blaine could question Kurt's response Wes had stood up on a chair and yelled something about a Spin the Bottle. Both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the game before moving in to play.

* * *

The boys had been playing for a little over 15 minutes before it was finally Blaine's turn. Nothing major had happened so far. Wes had landed on David's girlfriend, Yasmine. Wes and Yasmine were friends so it was an awkward and the kiss was quickly over. Blaine spun and Kurt noticed he was kind of pleading with the bottle. It was to both of their dismays that the bottled landed on Wes, who grinned.

"Aww. Does Blainey-boy have to kiss me?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes, pecking Wes quickly. The game continued with Kurt's turn, who like Blaine, pleaded with the bottle. It was to nearly everyone's shock that the bottle actually stopped at Blaine. The two looked at each other, wondering what to do. Both wanted to, but wouldn't this make things incredibly awkward?

"Oh screw it" Kurt muttered before pulling Blaine close and pressing his lips firmly against the other boy's lips. Blaine, once getting over the initial shock of feeling Kurt's lips pressed up against his, returned the kiss. Neither wanted to break the kiss, and neither did.

"Ahem."

The two jumped apart, a furious blush creeping up their cheeks. Their hands, however, found their way to each other and their fingers locked together. Both couldn't help but to smile as everybody in the circle cheered.

"_Finally_" groaned Wes. "I am so sick of hearing about Kurt's gorgeous eyes or Blaine's curly hair. Can you tell each other that now instead of bugging me?"

"And me." David supplied

"Whatever"

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed at being caught out admiring the other, but they were smiling.

The game of Spin of the Bottle pretty much ended that with Wes saying Kurt and Blaine kissing was the only reason he had planned the game in the first. People began leaving in dribs and drabs until it was just the four boys; David, Wes, Blaine and Kurt; remaining. All of whom were staying over.

"Blaine and I are going to go outside for a moment. To, uhh, talk" Kurt stated a few hours after everyone had gone (it was well into the morning by now) and dragged Blaine out after him leaving David and Wes, who were still slightly tipsy, both having drunk more than Kurt and Blaine together. David rolled his eyes and rested his head on Wes's chest.

"Does Kurt really think we believe that he and Blaine are talking?"

"Who cares? They're not in here whining."

David shrugged, "Saw you having a pretty hot make out session with Ashley earlier. Guess you guys moved past the 'still slightly awkward stage' because you were friends first?"

"Nah, we're still there. We were just drunk. Besides, I don't think it's going to work out between us. Because of the awkwardness. Not entirely sure though" Wes shrugged and added silently, _and I think there might be someone else_.

"Sucks man. I guess that's how it goes. People don't work out."

Wes picked up something in David's voice and turned to him, "Something up David? Did something happen between you and Yasmine when you walked her out?"

"We split. I'm fine, I was the one that ended it but she seemed ok. I just hope she remembers it in the morning that's why I wrote it on her hand," his brow furrowed, "too much?"

Wes snorted, "No. Trust me, you do not want her forgetting in the morning and having to dump her again. What did she do?"

"Not her, me."

"Ok, what'd you do?"

David mumbled something to which Wes responded, "Sorry, David, didn't quite catch that"

"I like someone else," seeing Wes's gleaming eyes he hastily added, "no one you would know Wes. No I'm not telling you"

Wes went to respond when Kurt and Blaine walked into the room.

"Klaine!" Wes shouted cheerfully.

"Klaine?" David questioned?

"Yeah, Kurt/Blaine combined is Klaine. Cute eh?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "So what did you guys get up to?"

Wes shrugged, "Nothing. So, who wants to play Wes's favourite game of Truth and Dare?"

The other three nodded in agreement and sat together. Kurt revealed that he used to sneak into his mother's room to try on her makeup and dance around the room imagining being on Broadway. Blaine revealed that he had tried to cut his own hair when he was younger but butchered it and refused to having it cut ever again, until coming to Dalton. Wes had to eat some nasty concoction of David's and was still looking disgusted by it.

"Your turn" he coughed pointing to David.

"Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked him.

David took a look at Wes before responding, "truth."

"What was the weirdest relationship you've been in and what made it weird?"

Blaine snorted to which Kurt responded, "What?"

"You're not very good at this. But David, answer the man"

David paused as though he was considering an answer, "I guess that would have been Raymond –"

"A girl named Raymond?" Blaine asked but David ignored him.

"- I guess what made it weird was that he...he was the first boy I dated and we kind of kept it secret"

There was silence for a few moments before Wes spoke, "you told us you were straight man?"

"No," David corrected, "I told you I had a girlfriend which was true." He shrugged, "besides what does it matter? I'm bi, I get the best of both worlds" he ended grinning.

The boys shrugged and the game continued, with everyone choosing truth not wanting Wes's fate even though Wes appeared perfectly fine now. He even admitted it wasn't that bad he was just trying to make David guilty. He had seemed to perk up after David's earlier truth but David didn't notice.

Blaine turned to Wes, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I get bored of truths"

"Kiss David."

"What!" Wes looked startled and avoided looking at David. "Uh, but I don't, umm..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "you were the one who choose dare Wesley."

Wes just shook his head but was cut off by David pressing his lips firmly against Wes's, much like Kurt had done to Blaine hours earlier. Wes's eyes widen but he didn't pull back. David pulled back and looked into Wes's eyes before standing.

"Shit! I'm sorry Wes. I shouldn't have done that. I'll go and leave you along," David turned and left the room, "shit!"

Blaine glared at Wes pointedly until he stood up and followed David out.

Kurt leaned against Blaine and smiled, "and they thought we were oblivious."

Blaine just smiled and hugged Kurt closer.

* * *

"David? David, are you out here?"

"Go away Wes!" Wes could hear tears through his voice but he didn't leave,

"I'm not going anywhere. David, we need to talk."

David didn't turn as Wes approached him but he didn't back away either.

"I'm sorry Wes. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Like at all really. You didn't want to."

"David. It's ok." he paused.

"Is ok good?"

Wes grinned, knowing that David hadn't meant that as a joke, "David, ok is _wonderful_"

"Wait, what?" David finally turned to face Wes, his eyes wet but questioning. Wes looked sheepish.

"I think I've had a little crush on you for a while now. I was ashamed to admit it because I thought we were both straight. I'm still afraid because I am straight, or at least I think I am" he paused, "but I like you. I like you **a lot**" he emphasised.

"But you're straight?" David asked.

"I guess I'm Davidsexual" he said, his face cracking in to a smile.

"You're not just messing with me Wes? Because, I honestly don't think that's either very funny, or something I could come –"

He was cut off by Wes's lips against his for the second time tonight, except this time Wes was kissing _him_. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. When the two broke apart they were gasping for air but smiling, their lips slightly puffy.

"Stupid air"

"Yes Wes, stupid air"

The two stayed outside for the longest time before going back inside hand in hand, to find Kurt and Blaine in a rather hot make out session that they decided to leave them to.

* * *

Exactly a year later the four of them sat in a booth at Breadstix, holding hands with their respective partners.

"If you had told me a year and a half ago that I would be the happiest I have ever been dating a _guy_ I would have laughed in your face," Wes admitted.

"If someone had told me I was dating Blaine I think I would have had a heart attack on the spot" Kurt sighed.

"If you had a heart attack then we never would have actually been together so they wouldn't have been able to tell you that. That's rather paradoxical, isn't it?"

"Kill the mood much Blaine?"

"Sorry David."

The past year had been good. Wes had explained to his parents that he was neither straight, nor gay, nor bisexual he was just simply him. Both of his parents were just delighted that he had found someone who made him happy, and thrilled it was David who they just adored.

Blaine had gone home for the holidays and his parents were devastated to find he 'was still gay' and demanded he not be. The fight had gotten pretty nasty and resulted in a black eye and a particularly nasty cut on his arm for Blaine.

At the time Blaine had been kicked out, the 'Hudmels' had been moving into a new 4 bedroom house and insisted Blaine take the fourth bedroom. Although Blaine declined at first he really had no choice. Over the past year he had truly become one of the family and he and Kurt had only grown closer over it.

David had come out to his parents as bi and, although they were genuinely surprised, neither had a problem with it. They had, after all, sent David to Dalton and had met Blaine, Kurt and Wes on several occasions.

Both Wes and David had graduated last year and were both attending the same out of state college so the two couples didn't see much of each other but had agreed to meet up to celebrate their mutual one year anniversaries.

Kurt and Blaine were now attending McKinley which, after Karofsky came out, actually wasn't that bad. Blaine would never admit it to Wes or David, but he much preferred New Directions to the Warblers, it was much more relaxed and free. But he did miss Dalton at times, particularly when he got a slushie facial. Because, although Karofsky wasn't bullying them anymore, the hockey team hadn't given up completely so slushie facials and name calling still occurred.

But the most important part was, all four of them were happy; _really_ happy. Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine. David loved and Wes and Wes **really** loved David.

Yes, the past year had been a good one.

* * *

**A/N: So. There you have it!**** Sorry about putting you through that horrid piece of writing there. Also****, couldn't help myself, there had to be a Starkid reference in there **_**somewhere**_**. I think I dragged it on for too long but I'm writing this at uni waiting for a class and I really can't be bothered editing and cutting it down. Sorry about that xD**


End file.
